


"I’ll get you back, I promise."

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec getting Magnus back, Asmodeus is back, M/M, Takes place after 3x20, dark!magnus, edom, happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: “Why would I… leave Edom?” suddenly said Magnus and Alec felt cold chills running down his spine. “It’s my home,” he then added and Alec at first thought Magnus was joking. He had to be joking, right?! Because why would he-“What?”“This,” said Magnus and showed around the place. “This is all mine,” said Magnus and his eyes lit up in a way that was foreign to Alec. Alec knew all of the colours of Magnus’ eyes, but when he showed him his cat eyes they glowed darkly and Alec felt horror creeping into his heart as Magnus carried on. “I’m a Prince of Edom after all,” he said and Alec shook his head. “I’m a royal and this is my place, ruling alongside my father."Alec goes to Edom to bring Magnus back, thinking it would be easy. But... will it really be as easy?





	1. Chapter 1

Alec's heart was beating fast as he stepped through the portal, holding onto his bow and arrows as he took in a deep breath, his family and friends disappearing in front of his eyes as he stepped into Edom. Yes, Alexander Lightwood was in Edom currently. It passed almost a month since Magnus had left and once Alec learned that Magnus had to stay in Edom to keep the rift closed, he lost it. He did have a complete and utter meltdown, but he knew that he couldn't keep it up forever, so he decided to do everything that was in his power and go get Magnus back, because he couldn't leave him be in Edom. He knew how much Magnus _hated_ Edom, so just thinking about his _fiancé_ being there all alone broke his heart. He really needed to get Magnus back!

The first thing that Alec did after Catarina turned Lorenzo back into his old self, was that Alec pressed onto the new High Warlock of Brooklyn to help him get Magnus back and to make it possible Magnus could actually leave Edom. There was always a way, so Alec made Lorenzo find a way, which would allow the rift to stay closed even after Magnus would leave Edom. And after Lorenzo dropped the ban of helping Magnus, many warlocks came running to their side, because truth be told, they needed all the power they could get.

Lorenzo created a box, which was infused with powerful magic; it held magic of more than ten different warlocks and with that much power, the rift should stay closed for centuries to come. It wasn't a fix that would last forever, but it would allow Magnus to actually come back and maybe then they could find a permanent solution. Alec gripped the box, holding it carefully as he didn't want to drop it. He knew that just one wrong move and it could really be lethal for him. With that on his mind, Alec took in a deep breath and looked around Edom.

Alec's heart was shaking, because the place gave him the creeps. Dragons, well, demons were flying above him, the skies orange, almost red as smoke was accompanying the heavy, grey clouds and Alec took in a deep breath as he looked around again and pressed his lips together. Alec knew that he was in the _right_ realm, Catarina using the locating spell together with the portal. The amount of power it took to create the portal to Edom allowed only for one person to go, so that was why Alec was completely alone in there. Besides, they needed someone else to stay in New York and run the Institute while he was away.

Alec shook his head and then just tried to stay focused as he wondered where to go, eyes falling on his engagement ring as his throat started closing up, feeling burning in his chest and he just looked away. Right, this was going to be a piece of cake; he’d just find Magnus and take him back home. With Magnus’ magic being more powerful in Edom, he could probably just create a portal for _both_ of them and they would be home before they knew it. Hopefully. But things never were that easy, were they? Still, Alec hoped for the best and then narrowed his eyes when he saw ruins… of what looked like a castle in the distance and decided that that was probably the place where Magnus was. He didn’t know why, but something was dragging him to that place and he interpreted that as Magnus’ heart calling out for him.

Alec’s legs started giving up on him as he reached the ruins and he suddenly felt nervous as hell, but he took in a deep breath and slowly stepped inside, narrowing his eyes, because the place looked empty and he cleared his throat. Okay, maybe Catarina’s spell didn’t work as planned? But then again, his heart was able to _feel_ Magnus in there with him, so was he only hiding? Alec’s breath shook as he tried to think of a plan. If Magnus wasn’t there, he was literally screwed, no way for him to come back and look for Magnus in another place. What was-

“Magnus?” called out Alec as the silence was starting to bother him. The only thing he was really able to hear were the sound of his rapid breathing and the fire that was burning around the ruins outside. Here and there he’d hear a roar of demons and his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. “Magnus, are you there?” asked Alec and slowly made his way into another room, looking above him. It was kind of odd that the place didn’t have a roof on. Alec froze when he heard something behind him and he quickly turned around, only then seeing a _throne_ at the back of the room and his eyes widened when he saw that someone was sitting on it and that someone was no one else than Magnus.

Magnus didn’t know how to react. At first he didn’t even think that Alexander was real. During the last month he had been through a lot and honestly, he didn’t even know what was real and not anymore. Being in Edom clouded his judgement and he knew he wasn’t thinking as straight as he used to. After closing the rift and allowing Edom get the hold of his magic, he had changed. Magnus didn’t know how, but he just felt different.

Alec’s heart stopped beating for a second, before starting to beat with the speed of light as he tried to breathe, but couldn’t, his chest feeling far too tight and he puffed his cheeks, feeling tears gathering in his eyes and he quickly made his way to the throne, Magnus still sitting still and was just watching him. Alec tried not to cry, but he couldn’t… it’s been a _month._ A whole month since he had last seen the man he loved, his body shaking and he could feel his legs slowly giving up on him again. He quickly placed the enchanted box onto the floor and then looked back up at Magnus, who was just studying him. Alec was in such a trance that he didn’t even seem that something felt… off about Magnus.

“Magnus, it’s really you,” sniffled Alec and tried not to break down in tears. “By the Angel, I finally found you,” he then said and grinned when he saw Magnus still sitting in his throne. Alec made his way to Magnus and when he touched his hand, Magnus finally realised that _this_ was real. Alexander was really in Edom and he felt his eyes widening, kicking of his initial stupor and he was quick on his legs. Edom had played tricks on him, made him believe that Alec had visited him before, only to disappear when he tried to touch him. Yet, this time, he didn’t disappear. He was really here, his _Alexander, his-_

“You’re really here,” whispered Magnus, Alec nodding as he was fighting back his tears again, in the end Magnus only grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and he crushed their lips together, Alec’s eyes widening as he was quite surprised by how aggressive Magnus was, but he recovered quickly. It’s been a whole month, they hadn’t seen- Alec sniffled and kissed Magnus back with the same amount of passion, Magnus kissing him again, wrapping his arms around him, holding Alec’s cheeks as he pulled back, as if he was trying to make sure that Alexander really was there and that it wasn’t just another trick. “You’re here, you’re here… you’re really here. I missed you, Alexander, I missed you so much,” chanted Magnus and Alec kissed him again.

“I’m sorry it took such a long time,” whispered Alec and shook his head. “B-but I’m finally here. It really is me. God, I love you so much, Magnus,” whispered Alec and embraced the warlock, who nodded and held Alec close to him, slowly pulling back after a while and he then shook his head.

“I love you too,” stammered Magnus and then he shook his head. “How did you come here?”

“Catarina helped with that,” sniffled Alec and held onto Magnus, trying to make sure that he really was there. That Magnus wasn’t going to disappear and- “I came here to bring you back,” he said and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “I forced Lorenzo to help me… he and other warlocks created the box,” he said and pointed to the thing he left on the floor before. “After you open it… there’s magic… it should keep the rift closed even after you return back. It wouldn’t be a temporary fix, but it would give us enough time to come up with a proper solution and you’d get to leave this place,” whispered Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Why would I… leave Edom?” suddenly said Magnus and Alec felt cold chills running down his spine. “It’s my home,” he then added and Alec at first thought Magnus was joking. He had to be joking, right?! Because why would he-

“What?”

“This,” said Magnus and showed around the place. “This is all mine,” said Magnus and his eyes lit up in a way that was foreign to Alec. Alec knew all of the colours of Magnus’ eyes, but when he showed him his cat eyes they glowed darkly and Alec felt horror creeping into his heart as Magnus carried on. “I’m a Prince of Edom after all,” he said and Alec shook his head. “I’m a royal and this is my place, ruling alongside my father,” he then added and Alec’s head started to spin. Wait, wait… what? With Asmodeus, but Alec thought that Asmodeus was finally out of-

“I don’t understand,” stammered Alec and Magnus gave him a little smile, cupping his face and Alec didn’t know if he should move away or not. “Your father… I thought you banished him for good?” asked Alec and Magnus snorted.

“Ah. No,” said Magnus and shrugged. “He found his way out of the limbo,” said Magnus and clicked with his tongue. “He showed me how to strengthen my magic, Alexander, I’m stronger than ever now,” said Magnus as a little smile spread across his face and Alec swallowed thickly. What the hell happened to Magnus in the last month?! “My father was right, it is indeed amazing to be a royal,” he then said and snapped his fingers, dark red magic flying under his fingers and Alec felt choked up. “Is anything the matter, darling?” asked Magnus softly.

Alec was struggling to breathe. “Magnus what the hell happened to you?” asked Alec and Magnus laughed softly.

“What do you mean, Alexander?” asked Magnus with a giggle and Alec shook his head.

“No, no, no, this _isn’t_ you,” said Alec, shaking his head. “We’ve got to leave,” he said and pressed his lips together. “Before your father returns. He did something to you,” he said, panicking and Magnus gave him an offended look.

“This _is_ the real me, Alexander,” said Magnus angrily. “What are you trying to imply?”

“N-nothing,” stammered Alec and shook his head. “Just… please? Let’s go to New York?”

“No,” said Magnus.

“D-don’t you love me?” asked Alec, his voice breaking and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Of course I love you, Alexander, you’re the love of my life. I didn’t propose to you for nothing,” said Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

“S-so then _please,_ ” said Alec and gently held Magnus’ shoulders. “We’ve got our wedding to plan, huh?” asked Alec, his lower lip shaking. “Please, come with me. I’ve figured the rift thing out, you’re finally free to leave this place,” said Alec, gripping on Magnus as he was desperate for Magnus to see that they needed to leave Edom. The place was messing with Magnus and Alec was terrified. Not of Magnus, but of Asmodeus. He could come back at any moment then and-

When Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes he could feel the haze slowly clearing up and when he was _just_ about to agree that he indeed needed to leave the place, the door suddenly closed shut and Alec quickly turned around, face filling with terror when he saw Magnus father standing in there and he stepped in front of the warlock, not allowing the demon to get to his fiancé. “What is the meaning of this?” roared Asmodeus and with one swift hand movement, Alec was tossed to the side, groaning as he hit the wall with a loud thump. “Get away from my boy,” he said and when he was about to finish Alec with his magic, he felt Magnus’ magic pushing him back.

“You stay away from him,” hissed Magnus and quickly went to Alec’s side, picking him off the floor and Alec held onto him. “Are you okay?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “You do not touch him, is that understood, _father?_ ” he said, his voice cold and Alec’s eyes widened. “Alexander is _mine_ and if you lay a hand on him again and hurt him, I promise I will end you,” he then said and Alec’s heart leaped up to his throat, because he had never seen this side of Magnus. Protective, yes, but this possessive, never.

“He’s a distraction,” insisted Asmodeus.

“He’s my fiancé and you’ll deal with it or suffer consequences,” shot back Magnus and helped Alec on his feet, giving him a deep kiss, gently cradling his face. “You’re really not hurt, right? Because if he did anything to you, I promise to-” he started, but then Alec quieted him down with a kiss and found Magnus smiling back at him as they pulled back.

“I love you,” whispered Alec. When he said that before, he was getting through Magnus. He knew it, but now Asmodeus was there and it wasn’t working.

“I love you too, Alexander, so much,” said Magnus back and smiled.

“Does it mean you’re coming back with me and-”

“I’m staying in Edom with my father,” said Magnus and Alec saw Asmodeus grinning in the background, thinking that he had won.

“So you see, Shadowhunter, you should just return without my boy and-”

“Then I’m staying too,” said Alec and Magnus looked at him. Alec gave him a nervous smile and his heart filled with dread. “I-I just want to be with you, I can’t lose you. Not again. If it’s Edom, then so be it. I don’t care,” stammered Alec, partially telling the truth, partially lying. The complete truth was that he decided to stay there with Magnus to get him back. From whatever Asmodeus did to him. Before he was able to get to him, well starting to… so he still hoped that maybe he could-

“You’d really do this for me?” asked Magnus.

“Of course. I love you and you’ve sacrificed so much for me, so-” he started, but Magnus cut him off with a kiss and Alec kissed him back, opening his eyes as he looked at Asmodeus, who was glaring at them, but did nothing. Alec let his eyes close and he kissed Magnus again, cupping his face and then hugged him.

 _I’ll get you back, I promise,_ said Alec to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Being in Edom was definitely an… experience for Alec as he had never visited it before and he wondered how many days have passed since he had gotten down there. While he felt it was just a few days, it could be more as time seemed to pass different down there, so Alec couldn't really tell. Not that it really mattered; what  _ really  _ mattered was that he was there with Magnus. He hoped that him being there would help Magnus shake off of his father's control, but it wasn't working. At all. Even more, it seemed like Asmodeus' control over Magnus was growing from time to time, especially after they would leave together off to only the Angels knew where. When Magnus would come back, there was that dark stare in his eyes, which slowly disappeared around Alec. But it made him wonder what would happen it he wasn't around. But despite everything, Magnus  _ never  _ did anything to him. He never hurt him and Alec wasn't scared of him. At all.

Alec was passing through the ruins, wandering around Edom when he heard screaming again and he felt chills running up his spine and his heart fastened just a little bit as he tried not to think too much of it, but the screaming didn't stop. It was only getting louder and Alec just had to wonder if  _ that _ had something to do with Magnus disappearing with Asmodeus and he didn't even want to think what kind of horrors was the demon making Magnus do. He just hoped that it wasn't anything too horrible, because when Magnus would come back to his senses, he would put all of the blame on himself, when it really wasn't. Magnus wasn't himself. 

It was Magnus who told him that his father who showed him the way to make his magic stronger and that worried him. What _ exactly  _ did that involve anyway? Alec was nervously biting on his lower lip as Magnus was gone longer than usually that day. The hunter was walking around in nervous circles, pacing around the throne room and his heart longed for Magnus, breaking, but he knew that he needed to he strong for Magnus. The warlock had sacrificed so much for him in the past and Alec wanted to be the rock then, because he knew Magnus was going to need him after he'd snap out of it. Alec huffed under his breath and just as his mood was about to slip away in complete despair, the door of the throne room opened and in came waltzing Magnus. He was almost dancing and Alec forced on a smile when his eyes gazed upon his fiance, but it was hard.

"Magnus, there you are," said Alec, hoping that he didn't sound too forced and Magnus grinned up to his ears when he saw his Alexander, already in an even better mood and he quickly walked to him, kissing him deeply, moaning as he licked his way inside of Alec's mouth, who let out a surprised gasp. Yeah, this was a change as well. Magnus had always been a flirt, but this- "Oh," said Alec and let out a nervous laughter. "Someone's in a good mood," said Alec and Magnus hummed in agreement.

"That I am, Alexander," said Magnus and Alec tried to keep his smile bright, but Magnus noticed that something was wrong and he cocked his head to the side. "Something wrong?" asked Magnus softly and held Alec's hands, Alec looking down and he felt choked up when his eyes saw their engagement rings. 

"I just," said Alec and made a little pause. “I’ve missed you,” said Alec, which wasn’t a lie and Magnus only kissed him again, giving him an apologetic look and Alec managed a real smile. The look in Magnus’ eyes was close to what Alec remembered and he just had to lean down and press another kiss on top of those lips. Alec noticed that if Asmodeus wasn’t around, Magnus acted more like his old self and Alec was sure that if he somehow managed to convince Magnus to go back to New York  with him that he’d probably shake off his father’s control over him completely. 

“You’re in luck, Alexander,” said Magnus and smiled. “I’m here now,” he happily announced and Alec was about to smile again, but then all of his colour drained from his face when he heard that high pitch scream again and he turned around, the little grin widening on Magnus’ lips and Alec felt shivers running up his spine when he looked at Magnus. 

“W-w-what’s that?” asked Alec and Magnus hummed.

“How would you say… character building?” asked Magnus as his smile widened and Alec frowned, because he didn’t understand what was going on. “Seems my father still isn’t done with her for today,” continued Magnus as his wicked grin grew and Alec cleared his throat. During the past month, Magnus and Asmodeus were quite busy. They managed to track Lilith down, banish her back to Edom and Asmodeus was planning to take her realm over as well. 

Asmodeus had been torturing Lilith and Magnus would occasionally join him. At first he felt appalled, but after he looked at her he felt all of the hatred he held towards her coming back to him. The awful things he did to his friends, to Clary… Magnus took the first strike and taking the second one at her was a lot easier. Revenge was filling him when he’d look at Lilith  and as he’d join Asmodeus more, his heart and mind would get clouded and darken. Mainly because Asmodeus would infuse him with his own magic as well and that had clear consequences for Magnus, who didn’t really think much of it. All that he saw was his power rising, but for what cost?

“ _ Her? _ ” asked Alec slowly.

“Lilith,” said Magnus and smiled, rubbing his palms together. “Father and I were able to track her down,” he then added and Alec felt his heart fastening a little bit. Well, it was good that the Greater Demon was back where she belonged, but what were they doing to her? It wasn’t like Alec felt sympathy for her, but-

“You’re  _ torturing _ Lilith?!” snapped Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side.

“Why do you say like we’re doing something bad?” asked Magnus, genuinely confused. “She tortured  _ us _ in the first place. She killed countless numbers of innocent Mundanes. She made us believe that Clary was dead, without her nothing of this would happen. Jonathan wouldn’t be back, the rift wouldn’t be open,  _ I  _ wouldn’t lose my magic in the first place,” went on by explaining Magnus, who was now shaking with hatred and Alec was just stepping back, because- “She  _ deserves  _ it,” said Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly. 

Alec went silent and he didn’t dare to look at Magnus, because he was afraid of what kind of an expression he was making. Magnus folded his arms on top of his chest when he saw that Alexander was making eye-contact with him and he let out an angry gasp and he went over to Alec, who didn’t back away this time and Magnus gently held his hands. “You’re afraid of me,” said Magnus.

“I’m not-” stammered Alec, his voice trailing off. He really wasn’t, because he knew Magnus wouldn’t hurt him. 

“I would  _ never _ hurt you, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, he knew that. “I love you,” said Magnus and then held onto Alec’s hands tightly. “You… you still love me, right?” asked Magnus, showing his cat eyes to Alec, who quickly nodded. Of course he still loved Magnus. “Even after showing my true nature to you?” asked Magnus and Alec bit his tongue when he wanted to say that this wasn’t Magnus’ true nature, but just his father manipulating him.

“I’ll always love you,” said Alec softly and Magnus exhaled happily. 

“Yeah,” said Magnus back and leaned up to kiss Alexander again, pulling him closer, grabbing the collar of his shirt and Alec gasped when he felt Magnus pressing him up against the wall, a little chuckle escaping past Magnus’ lips as his lips fell down onto Alec’s neck, kissing up his Deflect rune and Alec slowly pushed Magnus back, who frowned. “Why?”

“It’s just… well… we’re in Edom,” said Alec and tried to find a better excuse. “You know how we can get,” he whispered and looked around. “I don’t want your dad to walk in on us,” he then carried on and swallowed thickly, Magnus frowning again, but then a sly smirk spread across his face and he winked. Alec felt deflated when Magnus turned back and he bowed his head down. This was truly more exhausting than he thought it would be. Pretending that he was fine with it. That he wasn’t hurting, when he clearly was. 

When Alec was just about to ask Magnus if he missed New York and their old life in there, suddenly the floor started shaking and Alec narrowed his eyes, looking at Magnus, who looked just as surprised. So, whatever was going on, even Magnus didn’t know what it was. Was it an Earthquake? It sure felt like that and Alec had to hold onto the wall as the floor started shaking even more, Magnus’ glamour down and Alec could see Magnus stiffending, arching his back and he snapped his fingers, red magic flying underneath and he looked away. Asmodeus’ magic. 

“W-w-what’s-”

“Someone came into Edom… unannounced and managed to get through my wardings,” hissed Magnus as he stepped in front of Alec protectively as he knew exactly who it was. He could feel it a mile away. The blonde one. Herondale. Alec’s Parabatai and now that he was in Edom it  _ really _ didn’t sit well with Magnus. What the hell was going on?! “I won’t let him take you away from me, Alexander,” growled Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes, because he really didn’t get what the hell was going on. He could feel some confusion and fear through his Parabatai bond, but-

"Magnus?" asked Alec as he looked at Magnus and tried to figure out who was he talking about. But he didn't have to wonder much longer as Magnus snapped his fingers and portalled the intruder right there into the middle of the throne room as Alec's eyes widened when he saw his Parabatai standing in there, Jace letting out a loud yelp when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and then let back down, stumbling over his feet, turning around as he didn't know how he suddenly got in there. Jace then turned around and his face brightened when he saw Magnus and Alec, tucking away his Seraph blade, which might have not be the wisest idea he had.

Alec was happy to see his Parabatai down there and he wanted to go him, but then saw that Magnus wasn't too happy to see Jace in there. He wasn't too fond of the blonde as it was, so it wasn't really a surprise that his dislike for him was even greater now, Magnus blasting a fireball of magic towards Jace when he wanted to come closer to Alexander. Jace was surprised and he jumped back, confusion written all over his face, because he wasn't expecting Magnus to attack him like that. After days of waiting for Alec to come back with Magnus, Jace got tired of waiting and forced Lorenzo to create a portal down to Edom as well. Much to his dismay, but in the end Lorenzo helped as Jace wouldn't stop pestering him. 

Jace feared of the most. Maybe he didn't feel anything happening to Alec through their bond, but he also couldn't just sit back and do nothing. He had to go save his Parabatai and Magnus. Maybe something happened to them in Edom that was preventing them from coming back and he just had to go and see for himself. Maybe someone was holding them captive and it would be up to him to save and bring them back. However, the two of them looked fine and free, so Jace didn't understand. That was until Magnus attacked for no apparent reason and he looked at Alec, who just kept looking away and Jace narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you here?" asked Magnus and Jace cocked his head to the side.

"Alec's been gone for days and I got worried," explained Jace, still not getting the full picture. Magnus wasn't happy to see him?! "I thought I'd bring him and you back to-"

"You're not taking Alexander anywhere, he's _ mine,"  _ growled Magnus and stepped back, not walking away from Alec, who was standing behind Magnus and didn't dare to speak. He looked at Jace then, who had never been so confused before and he pressed his lips together. The possessive side of Magnus really was something else; one just looked the wrong way and Alec and they better run away and hide, because Magnus was all destruction and power like that. And it was only Alec who was able to make Magnus hold back a little bit. Alec had to wonder… Magnus said that he put the wards up and it wasn't so easy to pass through them for a Shadowhunter. Alec was half convinced that Asmodeus  _ let  _ Jace in for solely purpose to make Magnus act on his dark feelings he harbored for Jace.

"I'm taking Alec home, I don't understand what-"

"Alexander's home is wherever I am at," shot back Magnus and magic started gathering in his hand again. "If you value your life, you better return back and-"

"Magnus?"

"I mean it, Blondie," grumbled Magnus and felt his blood boil with anger.  _ Alec always seemingly pick Jace over him, his Parabatai, the one Magnus gave up his magic for. For what? He didn't even thank you,  _ heard a voice say and Magnus shuddered, darkness filling his heart.  _ He's ungrateful, here to steal your fiance away. Make him believe that you're Alec's number one. Magnus Bane. The Prince of Edom. And who is he? No one, you can break his neck with one swift move of your fingers and-  _ "Alexander is staying with  _ me,"  _ hissed Magnus and pinned Jace against the wall with his magic.

"Alec," stammered Jace and Alec finally moved. " _ Help." _

"Magnus, stop it," ordered Alec.

"He deserves to suffer like I did because of him," snapped Magnus as he listened to the voice in his head. "I lost my magic because of him, he didn't even thank me," said Magnus and twisted Jace's leg with his magic, Alec's Parabatai hissing at the pain and Alec groaned too. "You selfish, insolent… never care for Alexander. He's better off without having you as a Parabatai, so in reality I would be doing him a favour by ending you right here," he said and when he was about to snap his fingers, Alec quickly wrapped his arms around him and turned him around, magic fizzling out and he frowned.

"Alexa-"

"Magnus, stop, please," whispered Alec and Magnus stiffened. "This isn't you," whispered Alec and after a while, Magnus slowly calmed down in Alec's arms and he slowly looked up, eyes unfocused and he pressed his lips together, gripping onto Alec and he shook his head, the voice in his head finally muffled and he looked at Jace, who was unharmed, but stayed back. "There you are," whispered Alec and gently held Magnus' face. "It's over now," he then said and Magnus bit his lip as he looked into Alexander's eyes.

"I-"

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" snapped Jace. "I came to _ help!" _

"Jace, be quiet," said Alec and Jace narrowed his eyes. "Magnus. Jace meant no harm, okay?" asked Alec softly and Magnus nodded.

"I-I don't know what came over me, I-" Alec was quiet, but kissed Magnus' forehead. "Just him wanting to take you away made me so-"

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere," promised him Alec and Magnus nodded, still shaking. He had never lost cool like this, it wasn't even him back then; more like someone controlling him and he- "Hey it's okay," whispered Alec again as Magnus hugged him. "I'm not leaving you, not ever."

" _ Aku cinta kamu, _ " stammered Magnus and Alec kissed him again. Jace was about to butt in, but Magnus created a portal, leading back to New York and pushed him inside it, Alec's eyes wide when he heard a little yelp.

"What did you-"

"Jace has a travelling companion," said Magnus and his eyes lit up in his visual devilish way. It was a duck… wasn't it? Alec shouldn't be laughing, but this was good, it was improvement. He had gotten through to Magnus more than any of the other days and that… gave Alec hope.

He'd get him back, he was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was spiralling, magic out of control as he was panicking, rushing over all of Edom to find Alexander. Alec was nowhere to be seen; after Magnus came back to the throne room, where he had left the hunter earlier that day, Alexander wasn't waiting for him like usually and he had no idea where the hell he went. The thing was; Edom was a dangerous place, full of demons that could easily harm Alec and just the thought of Alec getting hurt enraged him and filled him with so much darkness that he'd probably kill whoever would get to his Alexander. He felt his magic rushing around him as he was pacing around, dark red waves of magic spiralling around him as he tried to calm down, but couldn't. He _couldn't_ calm down. How could he, when Alec was gone and missing?

Magnus’ magic was highly unstable and when he heard something moving behind him, his magic acted on its own, blasting the coming demon and burning it alive, his loud screams of agony being heard, but it didn’t affect Magnus at all as darkness was starting to cloud his judgement again. With Alec, he was able to shake it off somehow, even though he didn’t even know it himself just what kind of a control his father held over him. Alec balanced him out, but without him, he was getting worse with each passing second and he pressed his lips together.

“Alexander?” yelled out Magnus and looked around, chills running up his spine, because all he heard was the sound of demons above him and Magnus’ eyes darkened, blasting all of them into ashes. He needed to hit… _burn_ something and he immediately felt better, a little grin spreading across his face, eyes falling down onto his shaky hands and then he froze when he saw the engagement ring and he stopped, his magic fizzling out as he hugged the ring with his fingers and closed his eyes. It helped, he felt calmer already, clenching his jaw as he opened his eyes and exhaled.

However, then he heard _it._ The terrible, horrible voice in his head. The voice that made him do terrible things, but with time it was easier. With time, he didn’t feel that much remorse for the things the voice made him do. _He left you,_ he heard the voice say and Magnus shook his head. No, Alexander wouldn’t just leave- _He doesn’t love you. Not really. He couldn’t handle the real you, the Prince of Edom you. So he ran away. He’s afraid, you’re better off him. When you find him, punish him. He deserves it, deserves to burn-_

“Shut up,” yelled out Magnus and covered his eyes with his hands, slowly stumbling back and then eh fell onto his knees, biting onto his lower lip and he started shaking his head. “Alexander wouldn’t leave, he promised, he-he… _no,_ ” he whispered as he felt tears in his eyes and he shuddered. But he felt it… he felt _pain,_ the thought of Alec leaving him behind in Edom and… no, he didn’t believe it for a second! However, he wished he didn’t feel what he was feeling. This pain, the fear, again seeping through his heart and- “Make it stop,” stammered Magnus, hugging himself as flames of magic started rising around him as a protection. “Father, help me,” he begged when he finally had it enough and when he looked up, he saw Asmodeus standing not too far from him.

“You’ve called, my son?” asked Asmodeus and lifted his head up, arms resting on top of his chest, folded and he had a little dark grin on his face, which he tried to hide, but couldn’t… his plan was working. Thinking that the Shadowhunter left made his son vulnerable and dependable of him, a perfect way to darken his mind and soul.

“I-I can’t find him,” stammered Magnus as he slowly got onto his legs and walked to his father, trying not to break down. “Alexander, um, I’ve looked everywhere for him, but he’s not… I don’t… what if something happened to him?” he asked and then chills ran up his spine when he saw the smirk on his father’s lips. “Did you do something to him?” he asked and his heartbreak was quick to transform into rage and he blasted his father back, magic pinning him against one of the rocks and Asmodeus let out a groan of pain as his body hit against it would a loud thump. He tried moving, but Magnus kept him pinned there and he hissed when he felt the magic constricting around him, squeezing him and- _oh,_ the look on Magnus’ face was really that of a Prince of Edom. Cat eyes out, dark, almost glowing orange-red and Asmodeus gasped out in pain.

“I did not see your Shadowhunter,” said Asmodeus. What Magnus didn’t know was that Alec wasn’t even that far away. Before he went out, but demons kept him busy from coming back in time and Asmodeus just kept Magnus’ portals away from the Shadowhunter.

“Liar,” hissed Magnus and squeezed his father tighter. “He wouldn’t leave me,” he said and it was only then that Asmodeus truly saw and _felt_ how strong his son was. Much stronger than before, maybe even stronger than Asmodeus himself. “Where. Is. He?” he asked, his patience running thin. “I’ll tear off limb by limb and then _burn_ you, father, if you don’t tell me,” he then said and Asmodeus slowly lifted his head up.

“Mind to remind you that I’m not the only Greater Demon in this realm,” said Asmodeus, his voice shaking as Magnus was holding him tight to the point of crushing his every bone and when he said that, Magnus let him father go, who stumbled against the floor and he stepped a few steps back as his eyes darkened again. _Lilith. Lilith has stolen his Alexander._ Well, he’d just have to make her pay, wouldn’t he? With that on his mind, Magnus created a portal and disappeared through it, Asmodeus grinning as he stood up wiped the sand off his clothes.

“After he’s done with her, there’s no coming back,” said Asmodeus as he knew that his son needed just a little push before he’d reach his full potential. Killing Lilith would use up a lot of dark magic and well… then the world would finally see how the real Prince of Edom looked like. It was going to be glorious and Asmodeus only created a portal back to his own palace.

* * *

Alec couldn’t seem to find his way out of the swarm of demons. As soon as he was done with one of them, more showed up and he was slowly starting to lose against them, panting hard as he was running away from them, hiding behind a rock, closing his eyes and he was trying to make his breathing as quiet as possible. He heard a scream, a demon screech and he shuddered, beginning that they wouldn’t find him. He quickly grabbed another arrow and was already getting ready to fire, but then he heard the fluttering sound of wings slowly getting quieter and he waited for a little while, slowly peeking up from behind the rock and he felt his knees giving up on him, relief washing over him as he needed to sit back down. They were gone, but Alec knew that they would come back, so he needed to waste no time and head back to Asmodeus’ palace. At least there was Magnus to keep him safe.

As he was on his way back, he heard a too familiar scream, coming from Lilith’s palace and he turned around to it, shuddering and he just started walking faster. However, something felt different and he felt dread coming into his heart as he looked towards Asmodeus’ palace in the distance. He could see demons flying above it and that usually meant that Asmodeus was home, so who was with Lilith and… _Oh, no._ Alec felt his heart about to give up on him and he felt sick down to his stomach. Magnus was there and he was alone, wasn’t it? Maybe not, but the thought of it didn’t sit well with Alec and no matter how dangerous it was, he just needed to go and see for himself.

Alec didn’t need even try being careful. He knew Lilith was bound inside of her own castle with Magnus’ and Asmodeus’ magic and if one of them was with her, then it meant she couldn’t for sure get loose. As Alec was making his way into the palace, Magnus was already busy with Lilith and even though she was denying of knowing what happened to Alexander, Magnus didn’t believe her. Not after all that she put him and his friends through. No, he didn’t believe her and he knew that she was to blame. If she _hurt_ Alexander in any way, Magnus was going to kill her. There was no question about it, he was going to rip her heart out and then burn her alive.

“Where’s Alexander?!” yelled Magnus and then blasted Lilith with another wave of magic and she screamed, her high pitched screams being heard all around the place, Magnus smirking, because she deserved the pain. He took _pleasure_ in seeing her break like this. Lilith was sobbing, she was… broken. He and his father completely broke her. “When I ask a question, I expect an answer,” he growled, lifting the demon off her feet, holding her up with his magic, binding her and her legs and arms were dangling down. She was so weak, Magnus could feel it. Drained, powerless, barely alive and it was-

“I don’t know,” sobbed Lilith and Magnus made the restrains around her burn, infusing them with the darkest magic he could muster and he gasped, hands shaking as he felt himself going numb. He could still feel everything around him, but it was more in terms of his emotions. He didn’t- his magic was highly unstable and Magnus screamed.

“Where’s Alexander?!” growled Magnus and set Lilith on fire, her screaming again and Magnus had completely slipped away. Darkness took over, forgetting the part of himself that was Mundane and allowed the demon one to completely take over him. And all hell would break loose if Alec didn’t come running into the room, eyes wide in horror when he saw what was happening. Alec wanted to see Lilith dead like every other person, but not like this. The toll it would take on Magnus… that was the only reason why he wanted Lilith to stay alive. He’d finish her himself, it would be a pleasure really, but first he needed-

“Magnus, don’t!”

What happened then felt like slow motion to Magnus. When Magnus heard someone calling his name, he turned his eyes to them and to that direction is where his magic came flying as well with full force, Alec’s eyes wide and he barely jumped back and avoided getting hit. But the wave of the explosion that followed after it was enough to send him flying up against the wall and he let out a groan of pain, Magnus watching in shock and horror seeing his fiancé collapse against the floor and he released Lilith in a heartbeat, magic no longer present as he realised what he had done. He had completely lashed out on Alexander; Alec… the love of his life… the man he loved more than he loved himself and he-

Tears of regret washed over Magnus’ in a second as he quickly ran up to Alec and his eyes widened when he saw that Alexander was bleeding from the side of his forehead. “Alexander, oh my God, Alexander,” sobbed Magnus and finally realised that Alec was probably right, that something was definitely off about him, because he’d never… ever attack Alec even though this was an accident, he finally saw through it, but also didn’t know how to help himself. The darkness inside was still growing and spreading and- “Alexander,” was all that Magnus could muster to say, gently touching Alec’s forehead and tried healing it with his magic. However, instead of his usual, blue, healing magic, out came the dark one and his eyes widened when instead of healing Alec, he ended up almost burning him.

“Ah,” gasped Alec and quickly moved back just in time and Magnus shook his head. Alec was just as shocked as Magnus, because… Magnus couldn’t use his old magic anymore? His hands were trembling as he was completely crushed.

“No, no, no, no, I didn’t- I wanted to heal… what’s… Oh God, I’m so sorry,” managed to say Magnus in between his sobs and Alec quickly pulled out his Stele and activated the Iratze rune, all of the wounds healing up nicely in a matter of seconds and he slowly straightened himself up into sitting position and slowly moved closer to Magnus. “Alexander, you have to believe me, I would never hurt you like this I would never, _ever-_ ”

“I know,” whispered Alec and quickly pulled him closer, but Magnus quickly pulled back.

“Don’t, I’ll hurt you again and-”

“No you won’t,” said Alec and hugged Magnus, whose eyes widened in his embrace and he just quietly sobbed into his shoulder and shook his head. “This wasn’t you,” he said carefully and Magnus slowly nodded. It seemed that he also started to realise that something was different about him and Alec gently touched Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him back, but kept him close. “Your father, it’s your father who’s doing this to you,” said Alec and Magnus slowly nodded.

“H-how do I stop it?” whispered Magnus and swallowed back his tears. “I-I can’t control myself, most of the time, I’m not myself even,” he said and shook his head. “I-I know it, but I can’t- what if it’s too late, what if I’m too far gone and this darkness will just keep on spreading until all there’s left it’s destruction and-”

“No, _no,_ ” said Alec, shaking his head. “I won’t allow it to happen,” said Alec and hugged his face.

“I’m slipping in and out constantly,” said Magnus. “Sometimes I’m so angry that I don’t know what-” he said and shook his head. “Like with Jace, I couldn’t control myself, I lost it, what if I lose it again and-and-”

“Hey, don’t-”

“Even now,” sniffled Magnus and looked towards Lilith, who was laying on the floor, still alive. Alec barely managed to stop him before. “All I want is to go there and rip her through out,” he growled, eyes dark again. “I want to see her burn.”

“Well,” said Alec. “It’s improvement, trust me,” said Alec and Magnus’ unfocused eyes looked at him. “You know that something’s wrong, when before-”

“What good does that do?” interrupted him Magnus. “Yes, I feel like myself now, but I’ll slip up again. If I do and hurt you again, I’d-”

“You won’t.”

“You don’t know that,” said Magnus. “As far as we know, it might be too late and you’ll have to ki-”

“Magnus, stop,” said Alec and looked at him.

“Then what the hell do you want me to do?!” screamed Magnus and Alec pulled back and Magnus shook his head. “I didn’t mean to yell, I didn’t-”

“First thing’s first,” said Alec. “First we get you the hell out of Edom,” he said and Magnus’ eyes widened. As Alec suggested that, Magnus felt the darkness seeping in again as he felt a sense of responsibility to stay down in Edom and- “And then we find a way to help you,” said Alec and Magnus reluctantly nodded. Leaving Edom was- “You would leave Edom, right?”

“I guess,” said Magnus.

“Good, that’s good… see?” asked Alec and kissed Magnus. “You’ve got your old place back, so it wouldn’t be a problem. I’d be there with you, yeah?” asked Alec and Magnus’ felt his mind getting hazed again, but he nodded. “And-and then… I’ll marry you, after all of this is over, we get our happy ever after,” said Alec and that was enough to cast all of the doubts away from Magnus’ mind at the time and he smiled, nodding. “You can create a portal back to New York, yes?” asked Alec and Magnus slowly nodded.

"Yes," stammered Magnus, but before he opened the portal he remembered about the rift and he pressed his lips together. "The rift, I-"

"Summon the box I've brought with me," said Alec and that was exactly what Magnus did; carefully placing the box in front of them. "We open this and we're free," stammered Alec although he knew Asmodeus was bound to find the box. Still, it was warned against demons, so it would be a temporary fix. They would come back to Edom once Magnus was back to normal. 

Magnus nodded and opened up the box, watching how flames and waves of magic started going up in the air and he huffed. He recognised Catarina's magic and he smiled, but then wasted no more time and created a portal, which took them to New York in a matter of minutes, his powers being strong enough for the portal to carry two people and they found themselves in Magnus’ loft and Alec felt free… good. This was good, actually. Magnus was also feeling more like his old self and they were so happy to be back home that no one stopped to wonder…

_Why was it that easy for them to get out of Edom?_


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus was walking in circles around his living room as he was nervously chewing on his lower lip as he listened the shower running from the bathroom, where Alexander was jumping under a quick shower before heading off to the Institute and Magnus was biting on his nails, chipping away the nail polish as he tried to stay grounded. But just one look around his place made his skin crawl, thinking that Lorenzo Rey of all people lived here for at least a few weeks and Magnus' stomach turned as there were quite a few of his belongings still left lying around. Magnus had already burned all of the portraits of Lorenzo that he forgot to take with him, so that helped, but he was still appalled and he felt his heart leaping into his throat and he shook his head, because he got that feeling... the need to burn something, preferably Lorenzo and he growled, squeezing his fists. Instead of blasting something with his magic, he just kicked the wall and leaned towards it with his back, closing his eyes.

As he closed his eyes all he could see was Edom; fire, smoke, pain, screams... he could still Lilith screaming in pain that his magic was causing it. He could still see her face twisted in pain and how good he felt for torturing him and he felt sick yet again. That _wasn't_ him; yes, Lilith was a cruel demon that deserved to pay for what she did, but enjoying in torture wasn't in Magnus' nature, no matter how cruel the opponent was. That, however, was one of his father's traits and he shuddered, biting his lip and he looked towards the bathroom door, Alec still in there.

 What was taking him for so long? He wasn't even that long in there, but Magnus didn't like being left alone, not even for a second now that he was aware just what his father did and was still doing to him. Even though he wasn't in Edom anymore and the bond was weak, the fact that he still couldn't use his magic scared him. Just yesterday he almost burned Alexander when he wanted to heal him and he hid his face into his palms and he took in a deep breath. Well, now they were _safe,_ at least he thought. They would find a way to break this bond, or whatever was keeping Asmodeus' control over him and it was going to be okay.

Alec was in a good mood that day, because _finally_ they were back in New York and for the moment that was all that he needed. Magnus was far away from his father and now he could start searching for a way to bring his boyfriend back, to free him of this demonic connection the two of them shared and he quickly put on some clothes when he was done, walking out of the bathroom and he found Magnus, sitting on the sofa and mumbling something to himself, as a distraction to not listen to the dark side of his brain, which was telling him to go hunt Lorenzo down and burn him. When Alec came into the room, the voice was silenced and Magnus quickly stood up.

''Alexander, finally,'' huffed Magnus as he hurried up to Alec. Alec narrowed his eyes and quickly wrapped an arm around his fiancé, pulling him a bit closer and he planted a worried kiss on top of Magnus’ lips, who gently placed his hands on Alec’s chest and the hunter’s hand was then cupping the warlock’s cheek.

“Everything okay?” asked Alec and Magnus laughed dryly.

“As much as it can be given the circumstances,” said Magnus and Alec felt his stomach twisting in guilt. Right, he shouldn’t have asked it that way and he just kissed Magnus again.

“I know, I’m sorry,” said Alec and then gently rubbed Magnus’ back, giving him a little smile of confidence. Unlike Magnus, Alexander was now full of hope. “Okay, now I’m going to head over to the Institute,” said Alec and just like that Magnus’ eyes widened and then darkened. What, just like _that?!_ Alexander was going to go to the Institute rather than spend time with _him._ Magnus _knew_ he shouldn’t be feeling like this, Alec was still the Head of the Institute, he needed to be present there. He had just spent weeks in Edom only for him and-

“So you’re just gonna leave, just like _that?_ ” snapped Magnus and Alec shook his head, not taking it to heart, because he knew Magnus didn’t mean it. The way he said it; it wasn’t his Magnus talking now and he just gave him a long kiss, thus bringing Magnus back to sanity and his heart dropped, guilt seeping in again and he bowed his head down. “I’m so-”

“You’re coming with me,” said Alec and gave him a little reassuring smile. “Also don’t apologise, okay? I know you didn’t mean it,” said Alec and then took Magnus’ hand into his, the warlock feeling his chest tighten. He really didn’t deserve Alexander, especially not now. He was so, so good and Magnus, himself was- “No, don’t give me that look. I told you it’s okay. Now stop being so stubborn and listen to your future husband,” said Alec, his smile widening and Magnus bit his lip.

“I love you,” whispered Magnus and Alec beamed at him.

“I love you too,” said Alec. “And no matter what comes in between us, we’ve got this. I mean we haven’t been called a power couple for nothing, am I right…. or am I right?” asked Alec, trying to make Magnus feel better and in the end, he managed to conjure up a smile right on Magnus’ lips, who was just… he knew he shouldn’t be laughing and smiling, but Alexander was making it impossible for him. In the end, he just nodded. “Good, now let’s head over to the Institute,” said Alec and Magnus exhaled in relief now that he knew he was coming with and he took Alexander’s hand. “I’ve already called Catarina, so she’ll be joining us there,” explained Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“Catarina?”

“Well, yeah,” said Alec and smiled. “I’ll need all the help I can get,” said Alec and Magnus felt his heart warming up. So, Alec was going to the Institute, not to work, but to find something that would help break the connection with him and his father. Magnus gripped on Alec’s hand tighter. God, he loved him.

* * *

Being back at the Institute felt almost surreal to Magnus and when he took his first step in it, he could feel his head getting a bit hazy, then blowing out into a full on headache, rubbing his forehead, but he said nothing. It had to be all of the runes and angelic presence it there. Usually it didn’t bother him, but now that he had his father’s demonic magic within him, the consequences of it were showing and he slowly walked behind Alec, who didn’t notice that Magnus was in pain yet. Also, Alec would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss the Institute and the first one he ran into was his sister, whose eyes widened when she saw her brother. She had no idea that Alec was back and the first thing she did was run up to him and gave him a big hug.

“Alec, you’re back!” she said happily and then pulled back. “When?”

“Yesterday,” explained Alec and Izzy gave him another hug.

“By the Angel I’ve missed you,” said Isabelle and then pulled back again, gazing up at her older brother. “I thought… I mean Jace said that you won’t be coming back, I don’t understand what happened,” said Izzy and then looked to the side and saw Magnus standing there and she looked back at Alec. “Jace said that Magnus _attacked_ him. Is that…. That can’t be true, right?” asked Izzy and Alec made a pause.

“The thing is, Iz,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “Magnus isn’t really himself at the moment. His father did something to him down there and I barely managed to convince him to come back to New York with me,” said the hunter and Izzy looked again at Magnus. “I’m here to help him,” said Alec.

“His _father?_ ” asked Izzy confused and then made a pause. “I thought Magnus took care of Asmodeus, that he-”

 “Apparently not, because he’s back and stronger than ever,” said Alec and huffed under his breath. “I’ve called Catarina and we’ll try to find something that could break this… I don’t know what it even is, but,” said Alec. “I mean, if we managed to break Jonathan’s and Clary’s connection then we can do this too, right?” asked Alec and mustered a little smile.

“Of course. We’re Lightwoods, remember?” asked Izzy and gave him a little smile. “I’ll be more than happy to help you with anything you want, big brother,” said Izzy. She then slowly walked over to Magnus, who looked at her and she was the first person, besides Alexander, that he didn’t want to rip her throat out. Magnus wanted to hug her, but for some reason she stepped back and he narrowed his eyes. What was- “It’s so good to see you again, Magnus. We’ve all missed you so much and you can count on me. I’ll try my best to help you,” she promised him and Magnus gave her a little smile.

“Thank you, dear. I mean it, I appreciate your and your brother’s help so much,” said Magnus.

“Izzy, where’s Jace?” asked Alec and Magnus’ jealousy was back in a heartbeat.

“He’s in the training room with Clary,” said Izzy and Alec nodded.

“Magnus,” said Alec and Magnus managed to snap out of it for a little while. “I’m gonna go say a quick hi to my Parabatai, okay?” asked Alec and Magnus wanted to shake his head, but in the end he only nodded. “I think it would be the best if you wait for me here or you can go into my office if you’d like,” said Alec as he wanted to keep distance between Jace and Magnus after what happened the last time.

“Yeah, sure,” stammered Magnus and then gripped onto Alec tightly. “Just-just be fast, okay?” asked Magnus, because he was afraid he’d slip up again and Alec gave him a little nod, a long kiss and another promise he’d be back soon. Magnus watched Alec leave with a heavy heart. Izzy was going to stay with him, but then one of the Shadowhunters needed her in the weaponry room and in the end, Magnus stayed alone. Right in the middle of the Institute that was full of Shadowhunters… which he didn’t like. Marvellous.

Magnus closed his eyes and huffed under his breath. It was much easier holding himself back down in Edom. Plus even if he snapped, it wasn’t like he hurt anyone important to him. He’d never hurt Alec and the last time he almost did was an accident. So being in Edom, no matter how much he hated it, in his condition was much easier. But being back in New York was _torture._ It was a torture to hold himself back constantly. Everywhere he looked it was a reminder of how someone hurt him in the past and Magnus was thirsty for revenge. Magnus pressed his hands in tight fists as he could feel his magic… his _father’s_ magic slipping out of control again and he gasped.

Then the thought came… _it was kind of easy to escape Edom, wasn’t it?_ Magnus’ eyes widened the more that he continued thinking about it. Their father could have easily stopped them the last time, made the portal travel in a loop so that they could be back in Edom. But he _didn’t._ And Asmodeus wouldn’t just let them escape, especially after all the trouble he went through to try and darken Magnus’ soul. And the more he thought, the more it started making sense.

In Edom, the process of him accepting his father and going ‘dark’ was quite slow, because even if he _did_ hurt Lilith, it didn’t have that much consequences for him. Over the time, sure, but it was a slow process. Because he didn’t care about Lilith in reality and what happened to her. But in New York, he had people he cared for… people _Alexander_ cared for and if he was about to hurt them then… Magnus shuddered and he felt sick when he realised that this was probably just another of his father’s sick plans. Because holding back was hard, he was barely doing it and just slipping once would mean-

“Magnus, are you okay? Do you need to sit down?”

Magnus was about to tell whoever it was that he was okay, but then he saw the tall and blonde Shadowhunter and his cat eyes showed without him knowing. So… _Underhill._ The one who had so much against him staying at the Institute. The one who _judged_ him without knowing the details. The one Alexander decided to tell about their problems, the one who he was jealous of and- “Leave me alone,” grumbled Magnus and waddled away. “Or am I again bothering you?!” he said much louder than he intended.

“I didn’t-”

“For your information, Alexander is _mine_ and if he allows me to be here, then I shall be and you should just keep your opinion to yourself, you-” he started, magic already flying under his fingers. Underhill tried to come closer, but Magnus pushed him away with his magic, holding himself back and Underhill was just lightly pushed away. Magnus reminded himself that all that Underhill said this time was if he needed help and if he wanted to sit down. He chanted this to himself a few times and hugged the engagement ring and thus somehow managed to calm down.

“Should I go get Alec?” asked Underhill as he genuinely didn’t know what he had done wrong.

 “I’m sorry, I just-” stammered Magnus. “I can’t be around you or I’ll… I need to go,” said Magnus and slowly walked away, going to the training room as he needed Alec fast. Much to his luck, he bumped into Alexander on his way there and was shaking, his hands shaking as he just wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him into a tight hug. “Finally, Alexander… being alone-”

Alec was kind of startled to see Magnus coming his was looking so very distressed, but he pulled him a tight hug himself and he narrowed his eyes. “Alone? Izzy was supposed to be with you,” he said.

“She was needed in the weaponry room,” stammered Magnus.

“Crap,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “You’re okay, though, yes? I mean-”

“I almost lashed out on Underhill, but didn’t,” stammered Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “You-you know, I think my father let me come to New York as a part of his sick plan to torture me,” whispered Magnus and Alec felt his stomach turning, but as he gave it a second thought, it made sense and he shuddered. “He wants me to slip up, being here… holding back is much harder than in Edom and if-if I slip up and end up hurting the people I… or you… care for then I-”

“Yeah, but you won’t,” said Alec firmly and pressed a long kiss on Magnus’ lips. “You’re strong, Magnus, so strong and with me you’re stronger… together your father can’t hurt you,” said Alec and Magnus shrugged. “Also Catarina is waiting for us in my office. Come, she’ll examine you,” said Alec and Magnus nodded, hurrying to Alec’s office. Magnus literally ran into Catarina’s arms and hugged her, his friend hugging him back, holding him tightly and when they pulled back, Magnus noticed that Catarina was crying.

“You’re finally back,” she said happily, wiping her tears and she huffed, but hugged Magnus again. “I was _terrified_ when you were in Edom, I thought I’d never get to see you again,” said Cat and Magnus held one of her hands and smiled.

“It’s so good to see you again too,” said Magnus and bit his trembling lip. Catarina was the third person Magnus wanted to do no harm too and he felt a lot better, Catarina sighing sadly.

“It’s terrible what Asmodeus did to you,” she said and Magnus’ throat squeezed.

“I-I just hope we can, um, somehow reverse the whole thing and that it isn’t too late,” whispered Magnus and Catarina nodded.

“Let me see, okay?” asked Catarina and Magnus nodded, sitting down and waited for Catarina to do her check up, nervously twisting his fingers in his lap and he closed his eyes as he felt Catarina’s magic over his body, travelling up and down, Alec nervously standing close to them and was chewing on his lip, hoping for some good news. Catarina’s eyes were wide when she saw the damage that Asmodeus had done on Magnus’ soul. Honestly, she was amazed that her friend still managed to hold himself back as demonic presence was all over him. The Mundane bit of Magnus was barely noticeable and even that was slipping away.

“Cat?” asked Magnus when he saw concern on Catarina’s face.

“How-how bad is it?” stammered Alec.

“Honestly I’m amazed Magnus can keep holding himself back,” whispered Catarina and Magnus looked down, crushed. “The only way I see it,” she said and made a step back. “Asmodeus’ magic is twisted and completely combined with Magnus’. Stripping Magnus away for his magic _again_ would-”

“No,” said Alec quickly. “No, there’s another way. There has to be,” he said and Magnus looked down.

“Well,” said Catarina. “The other would be killing Asmodeus. That way his magic would be gone,” said Catarina. “And maybe… probably, Magnus would be back to normal,” she said and Magnus sighed.

“Then this is what we’ll do,” said Alec. “We’ll kill Asmodeus.”

“And how do you plan to do that?” asked Catarina. “How do you kill the King of Edom?”

“Heavenly fire,” said Alec and Magnus frowned.

“But the sword was destroyed, you said it yourself and-”

“Yes. But luckily for us, Izzy has more of it in stock,” said Alec. When he went to Jace before, his Parabatai had filled him in what happened to Izzy after he left to Edom. Apparently she was infused by the Heavenly fire herself and, well- “The thing is,” said Alec and took in a deep breath, telling Magnus everything that happened while he was away and it finally made sense why Isabelle avoided hugging him before. Well, this was good… they had a plan, somehow. How would they get to defeat Asmodeus without hurting Izzy was a mystery, but at least they had something to work with and if they all put their minds to it, Alec was sure they would come up with something.


	5. Chapter 5

''No, that is completely out of the question,'' said Simon when he heard Alec's plan about using the Heavenly Fire that Izzy was infused with to defeat Asmodeus. The two of them weren't even allowed to touch one and the other because of it and to see  _ this _ being proposed made him angry as he stepped in front of his girlfriend and shook his head firmly. ''There's no freaking way I'll ever allow you to hurt Izzy,'' he then carried on and Alec groaned, rubbing his temples. Gosh, it was really hard not to roll his eyes at the vampire and he exhaled. Did he ever say anything about hurting Izzy?! No, of course not, she was his  _ sister _ , so it honestly pissed him off that the vampire assumed he'd be fine with hurting her. 

''I never said she'd get hurt,'' said Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ''Her safety is on my number one priority list,'' he then carried on as he was being his usual grumpy and snappy self, but he couldn't help it. He knew Simon was just trying to protect the person he loved, but so was Alec and the fact that they were running out of time was making him nervous and irrational at times. But  _ not _ with this. He would never hurt his sister. ''I'm just saying we'd look into the possibility if there's a way how we can extract the fire out, using magic and-''

''It's too risky,'' said Simon again. ''Magic is still a demonic essence, so it would hurt Izzy and-''

''We'd do it after we'd be sure she would be okay,'' said Alec, snapping back at him. ''Hell, or we'd have Clary create one of the runes to help with it,'' he then carried on and tried his best not to start yelling, because that really weren't his intentions. He didn't want to fight, not now when they all needed to stay together and he looked towards Isabelle, who gave him a little smile. Well, she was up for it, to save Magnus. He had done so much for  _ all _ of them, so of course she'd do anything to help him back in return. It was about bloody time as well!

''I'll do it,'' said Izzy. ''Magnus needs our help,'' said Izzy and Alec gave her a thankful look and gave her a quick hug, while Simon was still very unsure with that. He wanted to help Magnus more than any other person, but- ''Simon, I know you're worried, but I'm gonna be okay,'' said Izzy and sighed. ''Besides, maybe this would be a way for me to get this  _ thing _ out of my system,'' she then added and Simon perked up at the sad tone in her voice. ''We can't even hold hands with me being like this,'' she then commented and Simon felt sadness seeping into his heart as he nodded.

That he agreed with. ''I know,'' said Simon and then made a little sigh as he looked towards Alec, who was still sternly looking at the vampire, but then hunter soon relaxed as he knew Simon meant no harm. ''It's just,'' said Simon and rubbed the back of his neck. ''If it turns out it's too dangerous, don't do anything stupid,'' he then said, talking to Izzy, but then he looked back up at Alec as well. ''And before you do anything, you need to tell me,” added Simon then and Alec nodded.

“Of course,” said Alec, because he knew how the other felt and he then rubbed his palms together. “Just so you know, I’d never put my sister in danger,” said Alec under his breath as his feelings were hurt before when Simon kind of made it sound that way and Simon also looked down apologetically and slowly nodded.

“I know, I’m sorry, Alec,” said Simon as his and the hunter’s friendship was still rocky. It was slowly improving, but it was baby steps and he pressed his lips together. “I guess being worried for the people you love really brings out the over-protective side in you, doesn’t it?” he asked and looked at Isabelle, Magnus on Alec’s mind and he just nodded.

“Yeah,” said Alec, giving the vampire the little smile he could muster and then exhaled. “I’ll tell Clary and the others about our plans then,” he added after a while and Izzy gave him a nod, Simon as well, despite his worry slowly, but gradually growing bigger inside of his chest.

* * *

“Magnus, everything will be okay,” said Clary as she was sitting next to Magnus. The two of them were currently in Alec’s office, while the Head of the Institute was talking with Simon and Izzy outside about the plans how they would proceed in attacking and putting an end to Asmodeus. Magnus snapped out of his thinking and looked at Clary, who gave him a weak smile and the corners of Magnus’ lips twitched up a bit, but the smile never showed as he went back to looking down at the carpet and he shuddered. 

“Thank you, Biscuit, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but,” said Magnus and made a small pause. “I don’t think it’ll be so easy this time around,” said the warlock and chewed on his lower lip as his fingers were shaking again and he quickly hugged the engagement ring to help him calm down just a little bit and he flinched when he felt Clary’s hand on his back, slowly rubbing it as she wanted to make Magnus feel calmer. It killed her to see him like this.

“We’ll find a way, Magnus, we always do,” said Clary and Magnus scoffed. “Try to have a bit more hope, okay? I know it’s easier said than done, but we’ve all got your back,’’ said Clary and Magnus knew all of that. He was also beyond thankful for having such supportive friends. If he wouldn’t he’d gone completely dark weeks ago and no one would be able to stop him. Magnus closed his eyes, but then quickly snapped them back open, because he suddenly got the image of Edom again and the urge to go back and he just… couldn’t. 

“How I wish you were right,” said Magnus and sighed, titling his head a bit back and just shrugged. “But I can feel it, you know? The demonic part is spreading and soon there won’t be any Mundane left,” he said and shuddered. “I can feel the darkness growing and I’ve already done some pretty messed up stuff. I’ve attacked Jace, almost lashed out on Underhill and-“

“Magnus,” said Clary.

“ _ No, _ ” said Magnus. “Don’t even try telling me that that wasn’t me,” he said, because he was sick of hearing that. Everyone was telling him that and he  _ knew _ , but still it  _ was _ him at the same time. He attacked Jace and no one else. He tortured Lilith, no one-

“I’m not,” said Clary and Magnus looked at her, wide-eyed. “Because I know how you feel,” said Clary and Magnus nodded, because she was right. Just more than a month ago, she was in the similar position as Magnus and he exhaled. “So I won’t tell you, because I  _ know _ how annoying it is. Everyone telling you that it wasn’t you, but then knowing it yourself that it  _ was _ you doing all that messed up stuff and-” she said, her voice trailing off and Magnus sighed as well. 

“How,” said Magnus and Clary looked at him. “How did you get over it?” he then asked, because he was going to need her tips and help after… well…  _ if  _ he was ever coming back. 

“I didn’t,” said Clary as her voice shook a little bit, tears in her eyes as Magnus looked at her. “Well, I’m trying to,” said the red-head. “Having my friends around me helps a lot, so you’ll need us too,” said Clary, smiling as she sniffled. “It takes me each day to  _ not _ think about the things I’ve done and to start forgiving myself,” said Clary and Magnus could feel her pain as she spoke. “But, I’ll be okay. Just like how you’ll be okay,” she then added and Magnus gave her a little smile back. 

Magnus reached for her hand and she was more than happy to take it, squeezing it. “Thank you, Biscuit,” said Magnus and Clary smiled up to her ears, nodding.

“Don’t mention it, you’ve done so much for me in the past, so it’s about freaking time I help you out,” said Clary and Magnus’ smile widened. “And make it up to you for all the time Jace and I interrupted you and Alec,” commented Clary and Magnus’ eyes darkened when Jace was mentioned, but then he snapped out of it and  _ giggled.  _ “Why are you laughing? It’s no time to be-”

“Oh I know, but,” said Magnus. “You two really do have a radar for when Alexander and I are spending or sharing a sweet moment together, don’t you?” asked Magnus and that made Clary laugh as well. She was right, that was no time to be laughing, but it was better than crying for sure and Magnus felt better after he laughed. They were interrupted when Alec stepped inside of the office and had a suspicious look on his face when he saw Magnus and Clary  _ laughing.  _ The look on his face made Alec laugh even harder and Alec had never been so confused in his life.

“What’s going on?” he asked, gesturing to the two of them and Magnus slowly went serious, but the way Alec was confused was precious, Clary trying her best to be serious as well and then she straightened herself up, going on her feet and she walked towards Alec.  

“Oh, nothing, we were just talking,” said Magnus softly and Alec exhaled, relieved, because it’s been a while since he had last seen Magnus laugh like this. He stood up as well and slowly walked to Alec as well, wanting to hear the news of what have they come up with. “So, how did planning go?” asked Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together.

“Dead end,” said Alec, because it was kind of the truth. “I mean,” said Alec. “Helen said that the Heavenly Fire is completely infused into Izzy and that there’s no way to-” he said and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Magic is completely out of option. Anything demonic touches Izzy and it would have horrible consequences for her,” explained Alec and Magnus felt his heart dropping. “But I thought that maybe you, Clary, could create a rune… something that would help Izzy or… I don’t even know what we’d need to-”

“I’m on it, Alec,” said Isabelle quickly and Alec huffed under his breath. “I’ll try to come up with something, okay? Any kind of rune that would help us, I promise I’ll try,” she said and Alec quickly nodded, beyond grateful to her and her gift of creating new runes. 

“Thank you so much,” said Alec and Clary nodded, looking again at Magnus, who was again slowly slipping up after hearing the news. All he could hear was  _ dead end  _ and nothing else. If they’d try to do anything else, Izzy could have gotten hurt and Magnus could never live with that, his heart fastening again and he started biting on his nails again.

“Remember, Magnus,” said Clary as she was about to head out as she sensed that Magnus and Alec needed some privacy. “We all have your back, okay?”

“Y-yeah,” said Magnus.

“I’m gonna go now to Izzy now and go see what I can do,” said Clary. “Go talk to him, he needs to,” said Clary to Alec, who already knew that, but still nodded, thanked Clary again and went to Magnus when he saw that he was again spiralling out of control as magic was gathering around Magnus, slowly the flames getting higher and brighter and Alec pressed his lips together. He needed to do something and he needed to do it fast. He wanted to get closer to Magnus, but couldn’t pass through the dark red flames and he shuddered. There was no Magnus’ magic left? Alec was-

“Magnus, open your eyes,” said Alec softly. But as Magnus opened his eyes and saw his father’s magic  _ only _ it only worsened everything and he felt tears in his eyes, cursing as he couldn’t calm down at all, all of the books and papers that were on Alec’s desk flying off, burning and it Magnus showed no signs of calming down at all. Alec’s stomach twisted in a knot and he knew that soon Magnus was going to get the attention of other Shadowhunters at the Institute and they weren’t going to be as understanding. They’d just look at him as one of rogue warlocks and would go to the Clave. It wouldn’t’ end up pretty and Alec cursed. “Magnus, I need you to calm down,” whispered Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“I-I can’t,” stammered Magnus. “I-it’s over, it’s all over. We won’t be able to kill my father, darkness will come over me,” said Magnus and slowly fell down onto his knees, wrapping his arms around him. It was unbelievably hot in the room, not that Magnus noticed, but Alec sure did as magic was slowly burning the carpet, getting closer to the desk and curtains as well. Shit, shit, shit, Alec didn’t know what he- 

Magnus was folded over, his father sending him terrible, awful images that were flashing in front of his eyes. They were so horrible, the world burning under Magnus’ magic and- “Alexander, please help me,” begged Magnus as he was crying out in pain. Not physical, but emotionally he was suffering as he was holding his head with both of his hands. “My father will make me-”

“Magnus, you need to listen to me,” begged him Alec and saw that Magnus was gripping on the engagement ring, but it wasn’t helping at all as his sobs were getting louder and louder, Alec’s heart breaking in half and he couldn’t have Magnus suffer like this alone. So, he did the only thing that made sense; walk into the flames of magic, because he needed to be with Magnus. He needed to wrap his arms around him and a loud yelp of pain escaped past his throat as he felt the magic burning his skin, activating his Iratze, which didn’t really help. 

“Alexander, what are you doing?” panted Magnus when he felt Alec and he looked up, horrified when he saw Alec holding back his pain, stepping closer to be with him. “No, please, stay back, I can’t control myself, you’ll-”

“Yes you can,” said Alec softly, hissing again, but stepped closer again. God, it burned so bad, but-

“Alexander, I’ll hurt you,” sobbed Magnus.

“No you won’t,” said Alec and felt his knees buckling because of the pain, but he kept his eyes focused on Magnus and he slowly felt down onto his knees, but kept moving closer to Magnus. 

“Alexander, I told you to stay-”

"Magnus," gasped Alec, holding himself on his hands as he was slowly giving up on holding on as magic was too painful and it was very hard not to scream in pain. "Magnus, push your father out. Eject him _ now,"  _ growled Alec and Magnus was sobbing as the voice was telling him to burn Alexander.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," was changing Magnus over and over and felt the resistance of his father on the other side of the bond and he pushed up against it and focused on that as he lashed out with his magic, Alec going even closer and he bit into his lip, hands banging against the floor as Magnus yelled out. "Get. Out," hissed Magnus and this time he meant it. He felt strong, his love was suffering and with the last scream, Magnus  _ heard Asmodeus  _ screaming in pain. 

The closer Alec was, the more it burned, until suddenly… he felt  _ soothing _ tingling against his skin and his eyes widened when he felt familiar, blue magic hug him and he smiled. He was exhausted, but Magnus’ arms caught him so that he didn’t land against the floor and he smiled. 

“Your magic, Magnus,” whispered Alec and Magnus looked around, only then seeing the blue flames.

“ _ My _ magic, but I thought-” stammered Magnus, then feeling a glint of hope settle in with him. “My magic,” whispered Magnus and blinked a few times, because he didn’t understand what had just happened. His father’s presence was… a lot more distant than usually and he snapped his fingers again, blue sparks there again and tears of relief went into his eyes as he looked towards Alexander. His hands were red a bit from magic, so he quickly healed him up and kissed him. 

"I'm so sorry," stammered Magnus and kissed Alec's pain away.

"I'm okay," said Alec and slowly picked himself up and allowed Magnus to hug him tightly. “What just happened?” asked Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

“I think,” stammered Magnus and narrowed his eyes. “I somehow managed to push my father back,” said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean I can still feel him, but… I'm in control now. I've weakened him, he's weak,” he said and gasped. Alec kissed him hard, crushing their lips together because that was good news. Even if Magnus was still bonded with his father, he was weak now, which bought them some time.

"You did it," said Alec as he was on the verge of tears. "I knew it, I knew you would be able to resist your father. You're so strong," said Alec and kissed him over and over, every centimeter of his face was kissed and Magnus was trying not to cry as well.

“Yeah," said Magnus. "But-but our bond isn't completely broken and-"

“But-but this is good!” said Alec and got onto his legs. “It gives us more time,” he then said and Magnus was also quick on his feet. 

As they were slowly collecting themselves, Jace suddenly barged into the office and jumped back when he saw Magnus. “What the hell happened in here?!”

Magnus looked at Jace and blinked a few times. “I don’t want to kill you anymore,” blurted out Magnus.

“I… thank you?” asked Jace.

“No you don’t understand,” said Alec and went closer to Jace. “Magnus managed to shake off Asmodeus' control. Not completely, but enough,” carried on Alec and Jace exhaled.  _ Finally,  _ he’d be able to let his guard down and not run away from Magnus all the time. 

“I still-”

“I’ll explain it to you later,” said Alec. “Why are you here?”

“Well, Clary told me to get you… she said she maybe found the rune that would help us with the whole Heavenly Fire thing,” said Jace and Alec quickly grabbed Jace’s shoulders and shook him. 

“That was… fast?” said Magnus, almost too good to be true.

“Let’s go to Clary,  _ now, _ ” said Alec excitedly and dragged Magnus behind him as he was keen on seeing just what kind of a rune Biscuit was able to conjure up this time, begging and hoping it would work out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment or a kudo, thank you <3


End file.
